La Verdad no Recordada
by JoLuRoO
Summary: Ahora que ambos saven la verdad. Syaoran lo asepto, y sakura porque estara llorando, no le paresio bien la idea de Syaoran SEGUNDO CAPITULOO WOOO
1. El Esplandor Del Libro

**Jajaja aqii de neww con mi finck jajaja estee es un nuevo fickk qee se me ocurrió**

**Jajaja leealon y esperoo qee les gusteeee**

**Los personajes de estee fickk no me pertenesesn los tome prestados de las CLAMP qee woo con ellas**

**Sonnn lo mejor jajajaj a**

**Buueno ahii los dejooo **

**Leeannn xD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El Esplendor del Libro**

Una gota, como puede esto cambiar el destino, un destino fijo desde el inicio de el, esa gran gota, separada por una barrera imaginaria que cae en el nuevo mundo, separa los caminos de Sakura, Syaoran y por supuesto Mokona.

La gota llego hasta el suelo, explotando al contacto con su frío y húmedo suelo, el estallido sonó con un gran eco, revelo ante ellos a los chicos quienes contemplaron su alrededor; los árboles eran grandes y numerosos, solo se podían observar árboles y la densa oscuridad tras ellos, solamente eso.

-hemos llegado- murmuro una voz masculina, -este es un nuevo mundo-

-si!!- una vos muy diferente a la anterior hablo, esta podía escucharse un poco mas feliz, -que pensara Kuropin de este nuevo mundo –

Pero esta vez nadie contesto, un silencio lleno aquel lugar en que se encontraban los chicos, ecepto al parecer Kurogane.

-Puuu...…Fye tu sabes donde se encuentra Kuro-pin?- pregunto algo preocupada Mokona, -Fye… Fye??...-

De nuevo llego aquel horroroso silencio que tanto odiaban los chicos, algo andaba mal aquí, Kurogane ni Fye estaban con ellos, al parecer habían caído en otra parte del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En algún lugar de este nuevo mundo_

_Están separados de nosotros_

_¿Estarán bien?, ¿sabrán de nosotros?_

_Porque se fueron_

_Y en especial ellos dos?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-al parecer no están- dijo Syaoran quien se encontraba sentado cargando a Sakura quien todavía se encontraba inconsciente por la pluma absorbida en el mundo anterior.

-y ahora que vamos a ser- murmuro Mokona, -no podemos buscar la pluma si ellos no están, imagínate si nos sale un monstruo- Mokona empezaba a perder su estado, se estaba volviendo loca, - Y SI NOS SALE UNA VIBORA GIGANTE!!...esto esta mal, estamos muertos si pasa algo así-

-cofcof- una voz sonó en la cabeza de Mokona, giro la cabeza y miro a Syaoran con cara que dibujaba la molestia acerca del comentario de Mokona.

-pero lo bueno que Syaoran esta a nuestro lado- un poco apenada, complace con su comentario a Syaoran, -así nadie nos podrás derrotar, así que te digo víbora gigante- empezó a gritar, -donde quiera que estés, nunca podrás derrotar a MI MEJOR AMIGO- al parecer resalto lo ultimo, -oíste NUNCA-

-ya Mokona- murmuro Syaoran, -no es para tanto-

_-yo te a…-_

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresas al chico quien por un momento quedo paralizado, Sakura estaba soñando, dio un respiro y se relajo, no tenia importancia alguna solo estaba tranquila durmiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aquel sueño_

_Tendría algún significado_

_Solo queda algo por hacer_

_Esperar a que la princesa despierte_

_Y así saber la verdad_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que vamos a hacer ahora Syaoran- inquirió Mokona, ahora un poco mas relajada

-tendremos que buscar donde pasar la noche- dijo Syaoran, -solo hay que buscar donde- giro su cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de buscar un lugar, pero lo único que veía eran árboles.

-tendremos que caminar-

-pe..pero y los demás- dijo Mokona

-tendrán que valerse por si mismo-

-Syaoran pero ellos viene con nosotros, tenemos que esperarlos-

-si Mokona, lo se, pero…- vio a Sakura, -no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando, mañana los buscaremos a primera hora-

-esta bien- dijo un poco triste Mokona

Syaoran se levanto, cargando aun a la princesa y en el hombro a Mokona, tomaron rumbo en alguna dirección esperando encontrarse con algo, que los pudiera cobijar esa noche.

Estaba oscureciendo cada ves mas, se extinguía mas y mas la luz, asta llegar al punto que casi no se podía ver nada, Syaoran se estaba preocupando, si no encontraban algún lugar donde pasar esa noche, tendrían que dormir en los brazos de la oscuridad, algo que Syaoran no quería, el no pararía asta encontrar donde estar protegidos.

-Syaoran!- grito Mokona, -siento una pluma de Sakura-

-donde Mokona-

-no se exactamente donde Syaoran, pero viene de aquella dirección-

Mokona giro en una dirección específica levantando su pequeña mano, Syaoran lo siguió con la vista y sin decir nada, empezó a caminar en dicha dirección; el sonido de los pasos en el lodoso fango era lo único que lograba escucharse.

-Syaoran?- pregunto Mokona

-si-

Mokona se acerco mas a Syaoran, y se quedo un instante seria, sin decir nada solo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿duele mucho?-

-a que te refieres- dijo un poco confundido Syaoran por la pregunta

-duele saber que Sakura nunca te recordara-

Eso dejo aun mas confundido al chico, nunca esperaría una pregunta así y mucho menos de Mokona; ¿si duele acaso?, eso era algo que Syaoran ya podía fingir, pero por muy dentro de el, le partía el corazón saber que ella nunca lo recordaría del todo, recordaría a su hermano Touya, a Yukito, incluso a su padre, pero… a el nunca lo iba a recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hoy vivo un dolor del alma_

_Dolor que se siente en mi piel_

_Tras una gran pérdida en mi vida_

_Causando una profunda herida_

_El dolor que congela hoy mi vida_

_Y bajo la lluvia mi alma se funde_

_En mi cuerpo y me duele_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-si Mokona- miro el rostro de Sakura, -me duele mucho saber que no me recordara, pero esa era la condición para que sobreviviera y, yo lo prometí-

-lo siento Syaoran- dijo Mokona, -pero quiero que sepas que Mokona nunca te olvidara-

-gracias Mokona-

Continuaron su camino através de aquel mundo de árboles, llevaban mas de 1 hora caminando, pero Mokona aseguraba que la pluma estaba cada ves mas cerca, _falta poco_ repetía constantemente para que siguieran adelante.

-es ahí!- grito Mokona

Al fondo del gran camino, se encontraba una casa, tenia paredes oscuras, las ventanas carcomidas por el paso del tiempo, estaba sucia y vieja; tal ves estaba desabitada. Era de noche, no se podía ver muchas cosas, el viento empezó a soplar con un silbido lejano, la luna abriéndose paso entre las nubes, dando así mas luz, reflejando la casa. La puerta se hallaba abierta, gracias al viento. Pero algo sucedía, una gran luz plateada salía de adentro, ERA LA PLUMA.

-Syaoran tu crees que sea…- dijo Mokona

-hay una forma de saberlo-

Syaoran acelero el paso, no pudo correr porque tenia en brazos a la princesa Sakura. Acercándose cada ves mas, Syaoran estuvo enfrente de aquella luz, la quiso recoger pero al contacto con el, se esfumo, dejando en su lugar un viejo libro.

-todavia siento la pluma- murmuro Mokona

-pero donde Mokona-

-lo siento Syaoran- bajo la mirada, -no se donde esta, pero… se que esta aquí-

-no te preocupes- dijo acariciando a Mokona, -mañana por la mañana la buscaremos, ahora es mejor descansar-

-Puuu...- grito Mokona

-ven, busquemos un lugar en esta casa donde dormir-

Caminaron un poco por la casa, hasta encontrar un lugar apropiado para pasar la noche, lo curioso es que aquella casa no tenía dormitorios, así que tuvieron que dormir en la sala. Syaoran recostó a Sakura en el sofá mas grande, para que durmiera mas a gusto, Mokona por su parte solo abrazo a Sakura durmiendo en sus brazos. Syaoran se sentó en el sofá para una persona tratando de no dormir, quería cuidar a Sakura y a Mokona pero el sueño le gano.

La noche transcurría, todos estaban dormidos, en aquella mesa donde estaba el libro viejo, empezó a emitir el mismo brillo, iluminaba casi todo el cuarto. Nadie percibía el brillo intenso del libro.

_Sakura…_

-…-

_Sakura…_

-hmp- Sakura empezaba a levantarse de su largo sueño, -¿Quién me habla?-

El libro libero un brillo mas intenso el cual llamo la atención de Sakura, quien se levanto y se acerco a la luz; tomo el libro y lo abrió descubriendo que las hojas no contenían nada, estaban en blanco.

-Syaoran- pronuncio Sakura, -que es esto?-

Al ternito del nombre, el libro empezó por arte de magia a escribir unas palabras en sus hojas, Sakura se asusto y lo tiro; después de un rato noto que era inofensivo y lo volvió a tomar, ahora las hojas contenían un texto. Sakura lo leyó.

_Escribo esto para recordar por siempre lo mucho que te amo. Me pregunto, acaso no sientes el palpitar de mi corazón cuando tu estas cerca, no ves lo mucho que yo me esfuerzo por que tu te encuentres bien, eso no significa nada para ti mas que "gracias", yo te amo, eres lo mas valioso para mi en este mundo, daría cualquier cosa por saber que tu sientes lo mismo, todo fue borrado de ti, lo recuperaras poco a poco, pero nunca te acordaras de mi, ni mucho menos de que junto a ti, yo era feliz._

_Sakura yo te amo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Super mega woo…..**

**Esperoo qe les aiigaa gustadoo jajajaja**

**Sigoo con mis aclaraciones xD**

**Sii notaraann estee fiickk es la verciion alternaa de mi otro fiic **_**Mi Nesecidad**_

**Tambiien lo qee esta leyendoo Sakura no aa terminadoo… tratee dedejarloo en suspensoo jaja**

**Esperoo lo aiiga dejadoo jajaja**

**Dejenn reviiewwsws jajaja**

**xD**

**buueno doee egraciias**

**a todos mis amigos qee me apoyaron en este fiikc**

**jajaja**

**los quiero muchoteee**

**jajajajaja**

**aeee nos vmeos en el próximo capituloo……..**

**Traileer…… [jaja]**

**Que era lo que en realidad quería decir el libro, alguien amaba a Sakura, pero quien era… Syaoran se da cuenta, **_**es el momento**_**, Sakura sabrá la verdad acerca de Syaoran y porque siempre esta a su lado. ¿Recordara Sakura?, ¿Qué le contestara? Descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo **

**Jajaja**

**Nos vemos….**

**By: JoLuRoO**


	2. El Verdadero Sentimiento

**Jajaja nuevoo cap..**

**Jajajajaja**

**Buueno rapidamenteej ajajajaja**

**Estooss personajes no me pertenecen ami jajaja sii noo a las clampp jajajaja**

**xD**

**esperoo qee les guustee jajajajaja**

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--**

**El Verdadero Sentimiento**

_Escribo esto para recordar por siempre lo mucho que te amo. Me pregunto, acaso no sientes el palpitar de mi corazón cuando tu estas cerca, no ves lo mucho que yo me esfuerzo por que tu te encuentres bien, eso no significa nada para ti mas que "gracias", yo te amo, eres lo mas valioso para mi en este mundo, daría cualquier cosa por saber que tu sientes lo mismo, todo fue borrado de ti, lo recuperaras poco a poco, pero nunca te acordaras de mi, ni mucho menos de que junto a ti, yo era feliz._

_Sakura yo te amo. _

Sakura no sabía que pensar en aquel momento, la hoja había terminado de escribir aquellas palabra que no comprendía en absoluto; tomo el libro con las dos manos, camino lentamente para tomar asiento donde estaba ase unos momentos sentada.

Se sentó tratando de no despertar Mokona, estaba abarcando un gran lugar en el sillón así que sería difícil poder sentarse sin despertarla; _el sillón, _pensó Sakura, pero para su desgracia es donde estaba dormido Syaoran, y por lógica no podría sentarse ahí a examinar aquel extraño libro que por alguna razón le llamaba mucho la atención.

Estuvo un minuto parada examinando el lugar donde se encontraba, no duro mucho tiempo en saber que era una casa; observo detenidamente que la rodeaba, solo alcanzo a ver un pasillo que llegaba a la cocina. Tomo lo que más le importaba en ese momento, movió la silla para poder sentarse, puso el libro abierto en la mesa y empezó a hojear de nuevo.

Las hojas del libro se encontraban en blanco, a Sakura le constaba creer no poder encontrar la hoja en la cual había leído aquellas palabras que la habían desorientado por completo; ojeada tras ojeada y el libro no mostraba nada, la princesa empezaba a desesperarse cada vez mas.

-no lo logro comprender- murmuro Sakura un poco enojada, - solo quiero saber quien escribió eso acerca de mi-

El silencio tomo por sorpresa a Sakura, a pesar de saber que en ese momento solo se encontraba ella despierta, pero ella sabía que ando andaba mal. El libro no mostro nada que convenciera a Saura de volver a leerlo.

-tal vez mañana Syaoran me pueda ayudar- inquirió Sakura levantándose de la mesa y volviendo a donde se encontraban los demás.

Sakura continúo caminando, pero sin darse cuenta algo pasaba esta vez con el libro, empezó a brillar de nuevo y ahora con más intensidad de la anterior. Ella voltio el rostro en dirección a la cegante luz que emitía el libro, tomo de nuevo el libro entres sus manos y lo abrió.

Esta vez no batallo para encontrar la pagina, la primera hoja que vio fue la que empezaba a escribir con la letra de antes, esta vez escribía algo distinto, algo que a Sakura desde el primer momento en que empezó a leer le sorprendió desde lo más profundo, y no era por lo que decía si no por el nombre que aparecía en dicho párrafo y que era el que más resaltaba en el.

El libro escribía lo siguiente:

_Me duele mucho saber que ya no me recordaras, da mucha tristeza saber que mi nombre, Syaoran, nunca tendrá el mismo significado para ti. Yo sacrifique tanto por ti, tuve que decir a dios a las personas más cercanas a mí, y con esto me pagas, yo sé que no es tu culpa, pero porque me pasa esto a mí… yo te amaba pero veo que nunca te podre tener._

_Tengo tantas cosas que decirte que no me alcanzará el tiempo para decirte lo que siento aquí en el pecho; no he podido apartarte de mi mente ni un instante eres parte de mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos no sabría que hacer si algún día me faltas._

_Cada vez que estoy contigo las horas se van sin darme cuenta será porque el estar a tu lado es todo lo que quiero en la vida, tal vez suene algo repetitivo, pero es la verdad, todo lo que deseo en la vida es estar a tu lado por siempre._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi a los ojos, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, jure protegerte aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, pero nunca paso por mi mente que yo me llegaría a enamorar de ti y mucho menos que me olvidarías así._

_Para ser feliz yo se que tendremos que afrontar muchas pruebas, pruebas que tal vez nos parezcan muy dolorosas y tu sabes de que te hablo; pero bien vale la pena por solo estar tu y yo juntas para toda la vida_

_Ya nunca volveré a escuchar todo lo que día a día me decías, eras tan dulce con migo, te preocupabas mucho por mí, al parecer más de lo que yo pensando. Creo que fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de lo que tenía frente a mí que tenia a una persona maravillosa que me amaba al igual que yo a ella._

_O acaso eso no era cierto, nunca lo voy a sabe , porque lo único que obtendré de respuesta es un __"no sé de qué me hablas", pero aun así, yo se que algún día lo tendré que enfrentar y decirte si en realidad tu me amabas Sakura, porque yo Syaoran te quiero decir que te amo y siempre te amare._

-pe-pero que quiere decir esto- batallo en pronunciar la princesa, -Syaoran que trata de decir con esto, si esto fuera verdad quiere decir que Syaoran me ama…-

Tardo unos minutos en captar a si misma lo que acababa de decir, no podía creer que por algún motivo Syaoran la quería y ella sin saber nada. Como podía creer que su compañero de viaje estuviera totalmente enamorado de ella.

Esto tenía que aclararse y sobre todo tenía que saber la verdad.

Sakura cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesa, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la sala, donde antes estaba dormida. Syaoran estaba aun dormido al igual Mokona y Sakura no planeaba despertarlos así que decidió salir de la casa, quería averiguar por si misma donde estaban y en que podía ayudar para encontrar su apreciada pluma.

El aire fresco del amanecer le lleno la cara de felicidad, en ese momento ella más que nadie en el mundo quería estar en un lugar confortable. Se sentó en la única silla del porche de esa casa, pero aun así ella seguía confundida, no podía comprender todavía lo sucedido anterior mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hoy envuelta en el silencio  
mudo de tu indiferencia,  
extraño tu presencia._

Hoy consumida en mi tristeza  
envuelta en mis Pensamientos  
añoro tu existencia.

Ya cuando solo me quedan  
los recuerdos  
disfruto solo recordándote.

Ya cuando solo me queda  
desearte  
disfruto imaginándote.

Imaginándote e Imaginándonos  
en el sublime arte  
y bello sueno de estar contigo.

Hoy cuando no hay nada  
que me llene  
nada que me haga feliz  
me queda solo pensar en ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Porque seguía pensando en eso. Sakura tenía su mente tupida del nombre Syaoran, imaginándose al lado de el, con sus manos entrelazadas y muy felices.

-una falsa y tonta fantasía, Syaoran y yo no podemos estar juntos, como puedo pensar en eso- se levanto y camino un poco para recargarse en un árbol muy grande, miro al cielo y es su rostro se dibujo una triste sonrisa que reflejaba lo mal que se sentía su corazón. Agacho la mirada al suelo, sus cabellos cubrieron completamente su rostro y una lagrima callo al suelo asiendo un sonido sordo en la tierra.

-Princesa Sakura!-

Giro su rostro, aun con lagrimas en el rostro, pero lo vio. Ahí estaba la persona en la cual paso media noche pensando. Syaoran se estaba acercando a toda prisa hacia ella.

-princesa porque esta llorando- dijo muy preocupado el chico, -que le susede-

-yo… Syaoran yo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Te vi llorar, y llorar por mí..._

_Se que aún me amas como yo a ti...  
porque en la forma en que lloraste  
y sufriste frente a mi  
solamente es de amor, se que es así..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-quiero hacerte una pregunta- Sakura ya había secado sus lagrimas, no quería demostrar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, -y por favor Syaoran, quiero que me la contestes con la verdad-

Syaoran empezaba a confundirse, no comprendía el motivo de la princesa por el cual lloraba. Solo era una pregunta, si eso la aria sentir mejor.

-claro Sakura lo que quieras-

-t-tu que sientes por mi- Sakura había tomado una compostura algo seria, estaba decidida.

-que!- esto fue peor que un golpe, Syaoran muy bien sabia a que se refería la princesa, pero… como supo esto, como pudo llegar a saber que el sentía algo por ella, según el, ella nunca recordaría nada. –como sabes que yo sien…-

-solo contéstame por favor, que es lo que sientes por mí-

-lo que siento por ti es…- tomo un respiro de aire, -yo te amo.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

**Jajaja aqiii terminalndooo**

**Un poco cortoo peroo siii ustedes saben jajajaja**

**Debo agradecr a mis amigos**

**[por ayudarme nn jajajaja buueno nos vemos**

**By: JoLuRoO**


End file.
